Coming Attractions
by scottishfae
Summary: Killua finds himself yearning to be more than friends with Gon but Gon’s own obliviousness to the growing attraction, plus Killua’s fear of losing his closest friend, makes thing difficult.


Title: Coming Attractions

Author: scottishfae

Rating?

Pairing: Killua x Gon

Summary: Killua finds himself yearning to be more than friends with Gon but Gon's own obliviousness to the growing attraction, plus Killua's fear of losing his closest friend, makes thing difficult. With the help of Leorio and Kurapica, Killua begins the steps of making Gon see how he really feels with hope that Gon will feel the same way too.

A/N: I started this fic last summer and only now got back to it. I'm not really sure how much I like it. I have an outline of this fic until the end but will only continue on w. it if people deem it worthy to be completed.

Please enjoy the fic. Tell me if you notice any major mistakes. And leave me a comment/review, if you don't mind. It's really up to you if this fic will be continued or not.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Part One: On Awakening:

The elder of the young teenagers sat pouting in the corner as he watched his companions. Leorio and Gon had begun playing a game of cards while Kurapica sat next to them secretly watching the game with a soft smile over his book. The two card players were being loud and rambunctious with their game as they tried to beat the other one out.

Normally it would have been something that Killua would have been obliged and happy to participate in. However, his sixteen years were becoming more and more evident as his growing attraction to his best friend continued to awaken within him.

It wasn't that he hadn't always liked Gon in a way that was a little more than friends, because there had always been this intrigue within the younger boy that electrified the air when they were together. The problem was that his body was beginning to notice things about Gon too, and it was reacting in ways that Killua found quite embarrassing in front of his friends.

The young assassin was no stranger to the effects certain stimulants have on a person. Growing up in hotels with no adult supervision, and no locks on adult channels, left him with no delusions on sex. As it was though, it was these same adult channels and its racy material that were the growing teens only outlet for release.

Killua feared very little but the loss of his precious friendship with Gon was the worst nightmare he could ever imagine. So acting upon his raising desires was not a possibility he wanted to risk with the chance that Gon didn't feel the same way.

So he sat pouting in the corner of the train, waiting for his body to calm down enough so he could join in on the fun.

Gon may not have been aware of what was going on with his best friend, but the eldest two companions were perfectly in the know. Leorio had been keeping an eye on the teen since their time in ­­York Shin City. He had noticed on several occasions the particular channels that Killua had been viewing while on his own or with Gon. Once Kurapica had rejoined their group, he had quickly figured out for himself where Killua's affections lay. They decided to keep an eye on the relationship to see what would happen.

Both men also decided that they felt very sorry for the young assassin. It had been a long known fact that Gon had a tendency to be painfully oblivious and it seemed that, though the possibility for a great affection lay within the younger boy, he was completely clueless to what it all meant. Meaning that Killua himself was going to have a long, hard and very uncomfortable road in front of him if he ever wanted to get anywhere with Gon.

The foursome was currently heading towards a small port city where they could catch a ship to Whale Island. The group had accepted an invitation to go visit and spend time at Gon's home for a quiet vacation. They were currently approaching the fourth hour of their almost day long trip to the port and night had fallen before they had even boarded the train.

Kurapica had been watching the boy in the corner from his periphery but his attention was mainly focused on the game going on in front of him. He wasn't sure of the rules and by the looks of it, neither did Leorio or Gon. They seemed to just be making it up as they went, which only caused a lot of fights between the two. However, they both were beginning to bore of the game and now were just waiting for the other to call it.

Shutting his book, the blond stood, drawing the attention of his companions. "I'm hungry, we haven't eaten since this afternoon. Would anyone like anything?"

The blond looked around the room. Killua had ignored him and Gon had shaken his head. Leorio's eyes had that devilish sparkle in them again, meaning that he was up to something. "Yeah, I think I'll grab a snack."

With that said he walked over to his case and searched through his various belongings. Finding what he wanted he smirked and held it up. "Hey Killua, you like chocolate, right? Wanna split this with me?"

Killua was eagerly nodding his head, almost going to Leorio's side. He stopped himself though, remembering why he was sitting off by himself. The elder of the two walked over and squatted down. "Here you go kid."

The young assassin gratefully took the chocolate and woofed it down. It wasn't until after that he noticed the evil glint in Leorio's eyes. "You know, chocolate is an aphrodisiac."

Killua's eyes rounded out and he groaned. Now, not only was he going to have to restrain himself around Gon, but also he wasn't going to be able to eat his most beloved of all sweets.

Kurapica, finally realizing what Leorio had been planning, walked over and slapped the man on the back of his head. That sent him flying forward into Killua who quickly threw him off across the room. He landed in a groaning mass slouched against the wall.

"Killua come with me to get some food. The dining car should still be open," Kurapica offered. "Gon, make sure Leorio is alright. We'll be back soon."

Gon nodded and went to help the man, while Killua slipped out, condition unnoticed, with Kurapica. The younger of the two gave an appreciative sigh as he stretched his legs, though still painfully aware of his situation.

The two friends walked silently through the train cars as they made their way towards the front of the train. The dining car was only a few cars ahead of them, since hunters' license gave them first class accommodations. They were lucky as well, since this particular train kept its dining car open late. It was near midnight now, and most of the passengers had already decided to try and get some sleep.

Kurapica wasn't sure how to start up a conversation with the silent assassin. Though he would definitely consider Killua a friend, Kurapica was much closer to Gon and much more at ease to talk with the boy. Killua was a different story. He didn't show his emotions as much as Gon did and his problems were usually kept festering close to himself.

The young assassin had noticed the awkward silence and judging from Leorio's actions earlier, both men knew about his problem. It was unnerving knowing he was being so easy to read in his discomfort and he really didn't want the subject brought up. He figured the chance things would slide by, however, was less than ten percent.

They finally arrived at the dining car to find it almost completely empty, as expected. The only people in the car was the server who stood behind a bar type area, and an elderly couple sitting in one of the booths. They both sat happily sipping their tea, discussing something quietly with each other.

Killua and Kurapica went up to the bar and ordered a drink and some snack foods. The staff member went and grabbed their items and gave it to them. After the two had paid, Kurapica led the other over towards a booth far from the other patrons of the car.

Killua was just waiting for what was going to come next. He had opted for just a soda and a bag of chips, trying to stay away from the chocolate. The other man had decided on some tea and biscuits to help curve his appetite.

"You might as well go ahead and spit it out," the teen said impatiently as he watched Kurapica's internal thoughts play out over his face.

He seemed to be picking up some of Gon's traits the more they hung out together.

Kurapica look startled for a moment and then smiled slightly at the boy sitting across from him. He made a mental note to steel his face in the future. "Well, Killua," he paused trying to figure out how to continue.

The assassin rolled his eyes and leaned back against the cushions of the booth. He really didn't want the 'birds and bees' speech, he knew about that. "Listen, I really don't care if you find it appropriate or not. You may think a guy liking another guy is wrong, but I don't care. Gon's who I like and there isn't anything you can do to change that."

Kurapica smiled once again. "Well it's good to know you're dedicated to Gon," he stopped to take a sip of his quickly cooling tea. "And I don't know why you thought I would disapprove of such a thing."

"What?" Killua asked quizzically.

The blonde laughed quietly around his cup. "We're rooting for you. Leorio and I both would like to help, however, this is something probably left better un-meddled by those it doesn't involve."

"S-so, you don't care?" The young assassin asked again having problems getting over the first basic concept.

Kurapica sighed to himself, seeing now that the problem was going to be just as much on Killua's side as Gon's. "No, we don't care. Though I'm not sure how much you or Gon know about these kinds of feelings. You're both so naïve."

Killua slammed his hands down and stood up as best he could from within a booth. "Naïve? Who're you calling naïve? Don't act like I'm just some kid! I know everything about sex. It's all on those adult channels," he yelled furiously at the top of his lungs.

Seconds later he looked up to see both the server and elder couple staring at him. He blushed crimson and sunk back down in his seat. He was at least satisfied to know that Kurapica was blushing a bit and hiding his face from the other occupants.

"Killua, keep your voice down please," Kurapica said, knowing it was a bit too late. "I'm sure those programs you watched were fine, however, I wasn't talking about that. I don't even think you should be thinking about _that_ with Gon for quite a while. You're still both young," Kurapica stopped a protest from Killua.

"I don't even think Gon understands the feelings you're having and I'm not sure you quite know how to deal with them. Neither of you have had a lot of contact with other people growing up, especially people your own age, so maybe it's best if you both just try to take it slow. You both need to acclimate to this new situation."

Killua crossed his arms and looked away. He knew that what Kurapica was saying was probably true, but with his body's readiness for an intimate relationship with his friend, it would be very hard not to rush things.

"Listen, Killua," Kurapica started but was interrupted by his name being echoed down the hall.

Killua tensed as he realized whose voice was drawing near to the cart. His problem had died down during the talk with the other man, however, any time around Gon seemed to start the whole cycle up again. He heaved a sigh and bent over so he could rest his forehead on the table, grateful it would cover his lap.

Seconds later an exuberant Gon threw the door open and all but skipped through the door. A much calmer looking Leorio entered after, a small bump still visible on his head.

00000000000000000000000000000

Don't forget to review. I'm counting on you to decide if I continue or not.


End file.
